The present invention relates to a slip ring device (electrical connection device), preferably serving as an electrically conductive device, which electrically connects, for example, between a steering wheel and column for a vehicle. This device allows electrical connection between a stationary member and a rotary member rotatable relative to each other, with a pair of slip rings and a sliding contact adapted for great current slidably contacting each other.
A slip ring device includes a slip ring. The slip ring includes an insulative annular ring base. The slip ring includes large and small annular electrical conductive rings, which are concentric circles on an identical plane with different diameters. The rings serve as two circuits. Respective rings contact corresponding sliding contacts for electrical connection.
Art in relation to this slip ring is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No.Hei6-215842.
The arrangement of the conductive rings is essential not only regarding the width size of each of the conductive rings, but also for clearance between the conductive rings. The arrangement causes the large radial size of the slip ring. The adaptation of the slip rings to the slipping device produces a large-sized slip ring device.
The invention is directed to a slip ring device, which includes a pair of slip rings facing each other, thus achieving a small radial size.
The first aspect of the invention is directed to a slip ring device. The device includes stationary and rotary members rotatable to each other. The slip ring device includes a sliding contact system for electrically interconnecting the stationary and rotary members. The sliding contact system includes slip rings with sliding (slip) faces mounted to one of the stationary and rotary members. The slip rings are separated from each other, with sliding faces facing each other. The sliding contact system includes sliding contact members mounted to the other of the stationary and rotary members. Each of sliding contact members slidably contact with each of the sliding faces.
Preferably, at least one of the slip rings includes a ring base with a recess. A slip ring includes a conductive ring housed in the recess. The slip ring includes a locking part mounted to the ring base for locking with the conductive ring. The slip ring includes a pressing part provided to the one of the stationary and rotary members for pressing the locking part on the conductive ring.
Preferably, the conductive system includes a mounting member with first and second sides opposite to each other, mounted to the other of the stationary and rotary members and between the slip rings. The first side has one of the sliding contact members mounted thereto. The second side has an other of the sliding contact members mounted thereto.
The second aspect of the invention is directed to a sliding contact device. The device includes first and second base members rotatable relative to each other for establishing an angle threrebetween. The device includes a sliding contact system for electrically connecting between the first and second base members. The sliding contact system includes first and second sliding contacts axially arranged relative to each other.
Preferably, a first sliding contact includes a first conductive member mounted to the first base member. The first sliding contact includes a first mating member mounted to the second base member for slidably contacting with the first conductive member. The second sliding contact includes a second conductive member mounted to the first base member and facing the first conductive member. The second sliding contact includes a second mating member mounted to the second base member for slidably contacting with the second conductive member.
Preferably, the sliding contact system includes amounting member mounted to the second base member between the first and second conductive members. The mounting member has the first mating member on one side and the second mating member on the opposite side.
Preferably, one of the first and second conductive members includes a slip ring.
Preferably, one of the first and second mating members includes a resilient member.